Frederica Bernkastel
thumb|166pxFrederica Bernkastel (Frederika Berunkasuteru) erscheint das erste Mal als eine mysteriöse Person in der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in Folge 24 "Fest begleitendes Kapitel 11 - Ende", als sie das Schicksal von Miyoko Tanashi verändert. Sie ist ein Wesen, das von außen das Higurashi-Universum betrachtet. Frederica ist die Verfasserin der Gedichte über Rikas Kampf mit dem Ziel, ihrem tödlichen Schicksal im Juni des Shouwa-Jahres 58 (1983) zu entgehen. Sie mag es, mit der Zeit und den Ereignissen zu spielen - wie bei Puzzleteilen - und am Ende der zweiten Staffel des Animes geht sie in eine alternative Welt, um Miyokos Eltern am Sterben zu hindern - oder aber zu bewirken, dass Miyoko mit ihnen zusammen stirbt. Dies bleibt unklar. Obwohl sie behauptet, dass sie nicht Rika ist, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie die kollektive Mentalität der mehreren Tausend Reinkarnationen von Rika ist. Die Aussprache von "Frederica" gleicht Rikas Namen in der japanischen Anordnung Familienname-Rufname (Fu-ru-de-ri-ka), und der Ort Bernkastel-Kues an der Mosel ist bekannt für seinen Wein. Zudem erscheint Frederica das zweite Mal in einer Spezial-Folge von Higurashi (aus dem Bonus der japanischen DVD-Ausgabe, einer Parodie ihres Auftritts aus der Schlussfolge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai). In dieser sprechen Mion, Rena und Satoko mit ihr. Aussehen thumb|140pxBernkastel (Umineko) ähnelt Rika in fast jeder Hinsicht, abgesehen von der Kleidung. Sie hat langes blau-lilafarbenes Haar und emotionslose lila Augen. Sie trägt ein schwarz-weißes Gothic-Lolita-Kleid mit einem blauen Band, schwarze Schuhe und weiße Socken. Zudem hat sie einen Katzenschwanz, um den ein blau-lila Band gebunden ist. Ihre Waffe ist eine lange schwarze Sense, die Wunder von der Realität trennt. Frederica Bernkastel sieht Rika bis auf die letzte Haarsträhne ähnlich und wurde so auch in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Folge 24) und dem DVD-Special gezeigt. Der einzige Unterschied liegt darin, dass Fredericas Augen lebloser erscheinen. Rika Furude, Lady Bernkastel oder doch nur Frederica Bernkastel? Es handelt sich bei Frederica Bernkastel weder um Rika Furude oder Lady Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) sondern um Frederica Bernkastel. Es wurde gesagt und belegt, dass sie nicht, besonders nicht Frederica und Uminekos Bernkastel, ein und die selbe Person sind. Sie sehen gleich aus, sind denoch nicht ein und die selbe Person. Der Unterschied thumb|210pxFrederica Bernkastel ist die Sammlung von allen Erinnerungen und vergangenen Leben Rikas. Sie kann, wie Uminekos Bernkastel, in verschiedene Welten ("Fragmente") sehen. Sie ist im Gegensatz zu Lady Bernkastel wirklich mit Rika verbunden. Im Guidebook von Umineko no Naku Koro ni; Episode 8 - Twilight of the golden Witch heißt es, dass Lady Bernkastel all die grausamen Erinnerungen von Frederica verkörpert, nachdem sie im Oblivion von Rika getrennt wurde. Trivia *Frederica Bernkastel ähnelt Rika Furude in fast jeder Hinsicht. *Viele glauben, dass Frederica Hanyuus Tochter Ouka Furude ist. *Einige sagen, dass Bernkastel Rikas abgespaltene dunkle Persönlichkeit sei. *Bernkastel erklärt selbst, dass sie nicht Rika ist und dass jeder, der das denkt, dumm sei. *Viele glauben auch, dass Rika Frederica ist, da Rika schon ca. 100-mal gestorben ist und dies ihr wahrer Körper sein könnte. *Zudem wird gesagt, dass Rika durch Hilfe von Hanyuus und Fredericas Macht wieder geboren wird. *Frederica erscheint in der letzten Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Spezial Folge. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich